Under Fire
by Zakemur
Summary: Shun and Alice in World War 3.The adveture of two friends in the war zone.Rated teen because of the violence.AliceXShun and AliceXSpectra.CHAPTER 15 Shun is a traitor.
1. Chapter 1

. July 7. Year 2027. Eve of World War 3.

Shun was there on vacation at Alice's mansion. She invited all of the brawlers but they were busy that is why Shun only came. Shun was in the laboratory watching how Doctor Gehabich was making a laser gun. Alice was in the kitchen cooking. The radio was playing famous Russian music. Suddenly the music stopped. The emergency news started. It said:

"The political crisis between countries of Scandinavia and Russia has turned in to war. Experts say that this war could turn in to a world war. All citizens in suburbs evacuate to the city. There will be bombing by enemy forces. Every man from age of 14 to 55 must participate in the war, even the citizens from different countries."

"No!"Alice shouted and ran into the lab."Grandfather! Did you hear the news?"

"Yes my child we heard the news. Shun get ready for a serious battles. "

Shun nodded and said:

"If I were one year younger that would never happen."

"Shun, I am coming with you." Alice said.

"But Alice it is dangerous! I won't let you participate in this war." Doctor Gehabich said.

"It is my country. And we must protect it." Alice said

"I've got an idea. Doctor, give me a laser gun and heavy armor. They won't stand a chance before your technology."Shun said.

"You are right my boy. Alice you can participate in this war. We need as many men as possible. Now I'll give you two a plane fly to Napoli (Italy) and find my laboratory there. There are six hundred droids and a giant robot there. Also ask the Government to assist Russia. After the civil war in 2020 we don't have enough power to defeat the Scandinavian forces." The Doctor said.

"I understand. Let's fly Alice!" Shun commanded. They flew on a small plane made by the Soviet Union.

When they were flying Shun said to Alice:

"Hey Alice, that was brave of you to participate in this war."

"Thank you Shun. Good thing you can fly a plane." Alice smiled.

"Yes. Video Games paid off."

"Video Games?"

"Yes of course. I'm not only a ninja."

An hour passed. Alice was bored but Shun wasn't because it was the first time he flies a plane. He even made a poem:

I fly trough the sky.

It is fun. I can't lie.

It was a short poem but pretty impressive. Shun thought it was just a dull poem but Alice was surprised to hear such a thing from Shun. She asked:

"You like poetry?"

"Yes I like… No I mean I don't like poetry. You heard me and my good for nothing poem." Shun answered.

"Good for nothing? It is a very good poem Shun."

"I said I hate poetry."Shun said but his notebook fell from his pocket. Alice saw it took it and started to read:

"Poem number one. The Moon.

It rose from the mountain at the dark night

White like the snow and like the sun bright.

It was magnificent like a knight…

Alice couldn't finish the poem when Shun grabbed the notebook. It was embarrassing for Shun.

Another hour passed. Shun saw enemy planes heading towards them. He launched the guns at those planes and took most of them down. The remaining ones retry.

"Shun, what was that?" Alice asked.

"That was the Finnish air force."Shun said. "Hold on tight this may get a little rough. There is another plane heading towards us."

Shun opened fire of that plane too. It fell down on another plane and they both crashed.

"Where are we?" Alice asked.

"Finland. After two hours we shall be in Germany." Shun answered and turned the plane to the south.

"Shun, let's make a pit stop in Germany. Klaus will let us stay for the night."

"Perhaps you are right. We need to spend the night somewhere. Also we'll need fuel for the plane."

Shun turned on the radio. The news was on. It said:

"The political leaders of Europe don't know what will be their next step. Will they help Russia or will they help countries of Scandinavia. "

Shun listened and turned the radio on a music channel.

Two hours passed and they finally arrived to Germany.


	2. Chapter 2

Shun and Alice finally arrived to Germany. They dialed Klaus. He answered:

"O hello Alice. Long time no see."

"Klaus, I've got very urgent news. My country was attacked so we came to Germany."Alice said nervously.

"Yes I heard. Our Scandinavian allies did that."

"Allies?"

"Don't let the politics bother you, we are neutral. I'll send you and your grandfather a taxi."

"Thank you Klaus but I am not with my grandfather I am with my friend…"

"O miss Runo Misaki is with you too."

"No Klaus you are mistaking it is me Shun!"Shun said.

"Unexpected. Ok. Wait for the taxi."Klaus said. Alice sensed anger in his speech.

The taxi came after them. It took them to Klaus's residence. When they arrived Klaus was standing on his door step. And he was happy to see Alice and was a bit disappointed to see Shun. But because he was a gentleman he did not reveal his anger. He opened the door for Alice to go first. But Shun came in first. Alice came after him and said:

"You are no gentlemen Shun."

"She is right." Klaus agreed but Shun did not say anything. Soon they were all at the table drinking tea.

Shun drank his tea and asked:

"Excuse me Klaus do you have a piano?"

"Yes Shun it is in the living room." Klaus said and showed him. Shun went to the living room, sat in front of the piano and started to play the Moon Light Sonata.

"Wow. I did not know that your friend can play the piano so well."Klaus said

"You'll be surprised but I did not know that either." Alice smiled and took a sip from her cup.

"So where are your other friends Alice?"

"They are in different places right now spending their summer holiday."

"I understood. Now if you don't mind I'll show you your room."

Alice nodded. They went to the room. Shun finished playing and catch on with them.

When Klaus was showing them the room suddenly there was an explosion near the castle.

"What a hell just happen?" Shun asked" You said you were neutral!"

"We are neutral!" Klaus shouted "This is not possible!"

Soon there was an alarm in the town nearby. Shun turned on the radio. It said that Poland and France joined forces with Scandinavia to annex Germany. They started to bomb whole Germany.

"This is the most unexpected incident! Now you two run to your plane! Run before it is too late! I'll be fine."Klaus said and opened the door.

"Klaus you can come with…" Alice wanted to say but Klaus interrupted:

"Run!"He yelled and put on a white head band with a red sun on it.

Shun pulled Alice and ran. Alice screamed:

"Let me go! We must help Klaus!"

"Ha! You don't know what he is going to do."Shun said with anger

"What?"

"He put on the kamikaze headband! He is going to destroy himself along with the enemy's leader."

"No!"Alice cried.

Shun was right. Klaus sat on his plane and flew to Poland. Soon Alice could not run anymore.

"Shun! Go without me me! I can't run. I am too tired." She shouted.

Shun started to carry her. Suddenly a missile flew on the castle destroyed it. Lucky for Shun he jumped out of it in time. He ran to the plane. It was in working order. He started the engine and flew the plane.

"Time to take revenge!" Shun said and fired at the enemy but they were too much that is why he couldn't handle all of them and flew away. After one hour they lost the enemy planes. Alice was a little bit angry:

"You call that revenge!" She said. "This is horrible! I did not expect something like that to happen!"

"Alice I can't believe I am saying this but he is very brave. He wants to so stop the enemy by risking his life. But there is always hope that he'll stay alive!" Shun said.

"You are right. There is nothing we can do."

They continued they journey to Italy. Luckily for our friends Shun asked Klaus for fuel. They were in south Germany. They saw how German soldiers are fighting against the enemy. There were many dead people on the ground covered in blood. They flew over a small town which was completely destroyed. It was covered in fire. All the people were dead. Alice started to cry. Shun did not cry but deep inside he was concerned about what will happen next if for one day there is a town that was completely destroyed. Soon the plane left

Germany and they were flying over the always neutral Switzerland.


	3. Chapter 3

When they were flying over Switzerland Alice didn't feel good. Shun saw that and asked:

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"No. I think something happened when I ran. I did not run a very long time." Alice answered.

"Why?" Shun asked.

"I don't know. Every time I run my feet hurt."

"Nothing serious then we'll handle it in Italy. Now we must concentrate on the air. France has a giant air war ship." After that he really saw the war ship." I guess I was right. Hold on we are going in very high speed"

Shun turned on the jets. The war ship followed them. It started firing at them but missed. After free hour of chase they finally arrived to Italy. But the war ship hit the plane in the wing.

"We must make an emergency landing!"Shun shouted." I'll try to make it less painful as possible. But there is a chance of our death!"

"What? No!"Alice started to panic "It is true?"

"Not the complete truth. If we land on the field we'll live! Hold on!"

The plane was going down. Shun turned it towards the field. The plane did a circle in the air and crashed in the fields.

Shun got out first:

"I am alive and not even hurt. Oh no! Alice!"

Alice was alive too but her leg was stuck in the plane. Shun helped her get out. She could walk but was limping. They saw a city nearby. It was named Como. Shun was familiar with this city. He knew about its many places of interest. Alice knew about the city too and said:

"Shun, we must talk to local authorities and request help. Also we need a transport to Napoli!"

"You read my mind, let's do it. We must go to Napoli as soon as possible because soon this war will turn in to a world war and there will be chaos and destruction."Shun agreed." Let's go."

Shun was going fast Alice could not catch on with him:

"Hey Shun can you go slower. You know I am limping and can't go as fast as you."She said.

Shun started to go little bit slower. After an hour they reached the cities center. It was dark and both of them wanted to sleep. So they found the local authorities. Shun explained the situation on his weak Italian. Luckily they understood what he said and agreed to send them to Napoli after two days. Also they said that they'll talk to the government to assist Russia. They even reserved a hotel for them.

They went into their room. It was small with two beds and one television. There wasn't any food, but the authorities gave them some. Shun lit the light, tan he turned on the TV. He started to search for the news channel and found it. It said:

A kamikaze pilot just crashed his plane into to the Supreme Dictator's house in Poland. The Dictator is dead but the pilot ejected. The picture shows that this pilot is the famous collector Klaus von Hurtsen.

Alice was in the bathroom washing her hands so she did not hear the news. When she came out Shun surprised her:

"Alice Klaus is… Alive!"He shouted at the end of the sentence."He ejected!"

"What!"Alice smiled. "That is the best news I heard this day."

"Let's go to sleep now." Shun said and went o sleep. Alice did the same.

The next day. Shun woke up first. He woke up Alice. Shun turned the TV on to know what has happen through the night. It said that because of the death of the Dictator a Communist Party took over the government and decided to continue the war.

"It is all happened in the matter of hours. I just can't believe it."Shun said. He was a bit worried.

Suddenly there was an alarm in the city. Alice was scared:

"W…what is that?" She asked.

"I fear we must leave now."Shun said.

"Why?"

"France is attacking. No one in Europe can defeat France! Quickly, we must go." Shun commanded. He took of his laser gun. They ran outside. The war ship and many soldiers were near the city. Shun noticed that he can take down the ship. He jumped on the roof of one small building, than he jumped on the high one. He jumped on top of the ship and set his laser gun to self-destruct and threw it in to the engine. He jumped off the ship but nobody noticed that. The ship exploded and fell on the enemy soldiers causing them to retry because their general was dead. But they could not retry because the Italian army came and captured them. There wasn't any clue what happened to Shun, only his bakupod fell from the sky.

"Shun! No!!!"Alice started to cry."Why did you die? There is now nothing left of you!"

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"My job here is done! Ha-ha-ha!" It started to laugh.

"Shun!"Alice screamed happily and hugged him. Everyone started screaming Shun's name.

"It looks like they all like me."He laught.

The Italian general came and said:

"Congratulations. You saved the city all by yourself. That is why I nominate you as the hero of Italy. If you want anything, just tell us."

"I and my friend have a very serious mission in Napoli! We must find battle droids from the Doctor Gehabich laboratory to save Russia."Shun said.

"You didn't hear? The laboratory of Doctor Gehabich in Napoli is destroyed!"

"What?"Alice and Shun screamed together.

"This happened three hours ago!"The general said.

"Ok than. We need to get to Syria."Shun said angrily

"We'll send you a car in one hour. It'll send you to Venice and after that to Syria."The general said and went back to his soldiers.

"Why are we going to Syria?"Alice asked.

"I've got a great source there. You'll find out when we get there. It will be a surprise for you."Shun said and smiled.

Soon the car came after them


	4. Chapter 4

Shun and Alice came to Venice. It was a sunny summer day and everyone was in the streets. Gondoliers were in their boats singing songs. There were many tourists. There were many amusement parks, restaurants and places of interest. The general said that they are going to stay here for three days. Shun didn't believe him because he knew that the city will be attacked sooner or later. Alice was very excited to be in Venice. Shun was less excited because he knew what will happen in the future if he won't succeed. Alice was staring at a roller coaster. She asked Shun:

"Hey Shun do you want to go to the amusement park?"

"Ok."Shun answered.

They went to the amusement park and had their fun. After leaving the park they saw many soldiers and heavy artillery. Shun noticed that there were not only French soldiers but Austrian, Croatian even Swiss forces were there.

"That is bad."Shun said"We need a plan before they get here. I think our strategic position will help us. Good thing they have an army here. We shall battle them in gondolas. Some soldiers will evacuate the civilians because we are going to make the city drown. Our soldiers will not drown because they'll be in gondolas."Shun said.

"This might actually work. But what about the city? It will not be the same ever again. "Alice agreed.

"Venice will live in our hearts! Everyone will remember it."Shun explained" And some parts of Venice might stand after this."

"Really?"Alice smiled

"Of course, but you are right; we must come up with another plan. This plan will be used if the enemy defeats us. Now let's call one of my friends. He lives near the city. He'll send us a secret weapon which might be used only ones. He was keeping it for situations like this one. This weapon is a force field which destroys all enemy weapons. You know him. We battled him before he was with Chan and Klaus."

"Julio!"Alice shouted

Shun nodded and called him:

"Hi Julio. This is Shun. The time to use the force field came. Can you send it to us? We are near the amusement park"

"Yes. I'm sending it right away." A voice came from the telephone.

"Now Alice, we must fight the enemy!!!"Shun said and took of his gun which was given to him by the general. Alice had her own weapon a small laser gun.

A huge battle started. The Italian army was in gondolas. Some soldiers were on the land. Shun was shouting the enemy one by one, Alice did not shoot. She was afraid to kill someone. She promised herself to use this weapon it critical situations.

Suddenly the tank fired at them and missed. The bullet fell into the water. Their gondola flew along with them and hit a building. Shun was not hurt. But Alice hurt her right foot, Shun saw that when she grabbed it. He asked:

"Alice, are you Ok?"

But before she answered they all heard an explosion that made a whole island drown.

"What was that?"Shun asked a solider nearby.

"That was a rocket!"The soldier said and was hit by a bullet.

Two hours passed. He Italian army was surrounded. There was a little chance of winning if Julio brings the special weapon. But there was no sign of him. So Alice thought that this was the end. Shun prepared to drown the city. He wanted to press the button when suddenly a plane flew over them and threw the weapon. Shun smiled with an evil smile and laught. He said to the soldiers:

"We are victors."After saying this he activated the weapon. It produced a force field. All enemy weapons exploded. The whole Italian army laught and attacked the enemy. In one hour they killed and taken hostage all the enemy soldiers.

Shun called Julio:

"Julio! We did it we won. Thank you very much!"He thanked him

"You are welcome."Julio said.

Shun was promoted to colonel after this battle. Alice was not promoted; Shun just made her an ordinary trooper in the army. In the battle she was not hurt badly, she just bruised her foot.

After the battle past three days, a boat was about to take them to Syria. But in those three days Spain joined the invaders and annexed Portugal. Then the Ukraine and Belarus had joined the invaders.

Shun and Alice sat on the boat and went to Syria.


	5. Chapter 5

Shun and Alice arrived to the port of the city named Latakia. Alice was sleeping. Shun was in his new Italian colonel uniform. He wanted to act like one. So he woke up Alice:

"Wake up soldier!"He yelled. Alice woke up in a hurry. Shun continued "Left right left right! Stay!"

"Shun you scared me!"She said angrily."Is it me or is it 40 degrees above zero?"

"Yes it is 40 degrees above zero, soldier! We are dislocated from Venice to Syria successfully. Now we are going to the Black Oasis. You'll see what is there after we arrive."Shun said to Alice.

"And where is Black Oasis?" Alice asked. She was very curious about Shun's plan.

"It is in the middle of a desert that is near here." Shun said.

"Shun, can we go to the mall? I need to buy new clothes." Alice asked Shun's permission. She was right. After the battle for Venice Alice's close was almost ruined. Her cape had many holes and was dirty. Some holes were made by bullets. Her dress was very dirty too. Her shoe's heels broke and they had many holes like the cape.

"Perhaps we can take a break. But it won't be long because someone will attack Syria."Shun laughed.

They went to the mall. Shun did not buy himself anything. Alice on the other side was trying on many clothes. When Shun was reading a book called "The Art of War" he saw Alice's new cloth. It was looking very good on her. She looked more beautiful than ever. She wore a medium length light-blue dress, a white cape and white sport shoes. Shun was standing and looking at her. She got closer and asked:

"Well how do I look?"

"I am always a critic. But you look like a million dollars."He laughed "You'll see what will happen in the Black Oasis. They will like you."

"Who?"Alice asked.

"It is a surprise."

Soon our heroes bought many food and drinks and went to the Black Oasis; there was nothing special at the desert. They reached the Black Oasis. There was a huge gate on the ground. It was made of metal. There was a voice detector. Shun said to the detector:

"Vestal Dawn."

The gates opened. They got in. There was a big city. There were cars, buildings, shops and a colossal palace in the center of the city. Shun said to Alice that they are going to that palace. They sat on a taxi and went to there. When they arrived Shun rang the bell. A young boy opened the door.

"O! Shun Kazami! The hero of Vestals you came once again."He said

"Hello Lync. We have got major problem. We need to talk to Spectra."Shun said in a rush. Lync offered them to go in. There appeared in a big hallway. They went to the throne room. Spectra was sitting on his chair. He was surprised when he saw Shun and Alice. He stood up and came closer to them.

"Shun! Long time no see. How could we repay you for saving us?"He asked. Then he looked at Alice and asked another question "And who are you?"

"I am Alice."Alice said and smiled. Shun interrupted them:

"We came to ask you for help. But you can call it a very good deal. If you help us you'll get big territories on earth even create your own kingdom. There is a huge war between states of earth. The human race is in trouble. We need you to save the world. If we win against the attacked states we shall gain many territories and there will be your new huge and powerful kingdom. Are you interested?"

"Yes I agree. This is a very good offer. We need that kingdom because it is kind of hard to live underground." Spectra agreed "I shall now prepare my army now. We don't have many men, but I'll call my planet and their send reinforcements in two years. I think we can hold the enemy attacks by then. There is no other way. I think you'll understand my friend."

"I understand. If it is our only chance of winning we'll have to use it."

"Ok. Now I'll call my generals. You know them Shun it is Volt, Mylene, Shadow Prove, Gus and sergeant Lync. "He said." Also we need the opposition to help us."

"You mean the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance? Ha! I traded them a month ago. Yes they were pretty mad at me but I think I made the right choice. Now what is happening in New Vestroya?"Shun asked.

"We don't have a way to go there but there is some news. Dan Kuso wants to destroy the dimension controllers."

"What? Dan is one of the Resistance?"Alice shouted.

"Yes. He wants to free the bakugan bla-bla-bla. This is not our worries yet."Spectra said.

Alice turned to Shun

"You betrayed him Shun?"She asked angrily

"No not betrayed Dan. I betrayed the Resistance, but did not join the Vexos."Shun said.

"Who are the Vexos?"

"They are the best bakugan players in Vestal. They served prince Hydron who invaded New Vestroiya until a dimension rip happened and they appeared in Syria with over 1 million vestals. I was in Syria too. They appeared it the middle of a dessert. I helped them to find an oasis which is now called The City of Black Oasis. I saved them from a horrible death. The Vexos are Spectra and his generals." Shun explained. Spectra agreed with him. That he demanded to prepare his army and left the throne room. He went to the balcony. Shun followed him. So did Alice. The army was ready in few minutes. The soldiers were all in heavy armor with jetpacks. Also they had blasters and ray guns. There were not many. There were 10.000 men. In 2027 it was very little because other countries had an army consisting from 500000 to 11 million men. The smallest army in the world was Somalia's army the biggest China.

Spectra commanded the army:

"Advance!" Then he jumped into a big tank and called Shun and Alice "Common! Jump into the tank."

Shun grabbed Alice and jumped to that tank. It was not a tank it was a big war machine. The soldiers were going towards a portal. Spectra explained that this portal will take them anywhere they want in the world. They teleported to Moscow .


	6. Chapter 6

Shun, Alice and the Vestalian army appeared in Moscow's suburbs. The villages were completely destroyed. Alice started to worry about her grandfather so she dialed him. Her grandfather answered:

"Alice, you need to come here as soon as possible. I have got urgent news."

"What happened grandfather?" Alice asked

"Some communist revolted in Irkutsk. But the forces there killed them, so China declared war to Russia…" He could not finish when a rocket fell on the mansion.

"GRADNDFATHER! !"Alice started to cry.

"Alice."Shun wanted to calm her.

"It is your entire fault! Why didn't you come here earlier?"She slapped him.

"Alice, just come down."Spectra said.

"Calm down? YOU don't understand do you? M…My grand…"She couldn't say her word when she suddenly heard Myline's voice: "Shadow, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" and Shadow Proves voice:"What?" and heard somebody shoot at him. Poor Shadow was killed. But they couldn't react. They saw a huge army ahead of them. It was the Swedish army. Spectra ordered:

"Attack!!!!!!!!"

A huge battle began. The vestals began to shoot at the enemy. But the Swedish reacted and launched a missile on them, killing many Vestals. But it did not break their souls. They threw a special grenade that paralyzed many enemy soldiers. Shun was aiming and shooting the Swedish commanders. Alice was not even shooting, Lync was throwing the grenades, Myline was using a laser machine gun, and Gus was working a big missile. The most heroic of all of them was Spectra, who was holding two guns and shooting very fast. He killed many enemy soldiers.

Hours passed. The Vestalian army was outnumbered. Almost all of the Vestalian soldiers were dead. Gus and Myline were injured. Alice used the card that Masquerade used to transport to Rome. Spectra, Shun, Lync and Myline followed her. They appeared in Rome. Spectra's mask was broken so he took it off. Myline and Gus were hospitalized. Alice was still crying. Shun was in a depression .Spectra was in a depression too. Lync was crying along with Alice. They stopped in a hotel. One hour passed. There was silence in the room thou there were four people in the room. Shun finally said:

"W…We must do something."

"W…Well we can do something with the Italian army. If we could make Italy powerful enough to defend itself we might have a chance to win. Before the enemy could invade it the main Vestalian army will come here."Spectra said and stood up "Then we could destroy our enemies."

"It is a great idea, but… we are too late." Lync said.

"Why?" Spectra asked.

"Look!" He pointed on the window. Thousand of French war ships were heading towards the city.

Alice started to cry more loudly, Lync even louder. One tear fell from Shuns eye. Spectra was it his thoughts. He said:

"We must battle them with all the strength we have got. If we shall day we shall die with honor. Don't cry. It is our destiny. Now let's go!"

They all stood up and went outside. The ships were getting very close and soon soldiers started to get out of them. The Italian soldiers were ready to battle. Shun took his weapon, Spectra activated is gauntlet, Lync did the same. Alice took her gun. The war ships reached the city and the most magnificent and terrifying battles in the history of the world started. The war ships threw bombs, the Italians answered with missiles. The French soldiers advanced into the city. Everything was in fires. There were many explosions, Shun was shooting at the enemy with all his strength, Lync and Spectra started to slice and Dice the enemy soldiers. Alice was not shooting. She was hiding. Suddenly she remembered how they killed her grandfather. She was angered and started to shoot too. The Italian army was no match for the war ships. But they were still fighting. Soon it was surrounded.

"Ready to die with honor my friends?"Shun asked. All of his friends nodded and smiled. Their life flashed before their eyes. Nothing could save them now. Alice remembered how they saved the Bakugan, so did Shun. Spectra remembered how he spent his time with his sister Mira. Lync did not remember anything serious. That was really the end. All of our heroes were expecting it now.

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

But suddenly a big group of planes came to Rome. They took down many war ships. After that many German soldiers came from the north and west. The destroyed war ships fell on French soldiers killing them. The Italian army that was surrounded started to win. Spectra saw that the French soldiers are getting weaker ever y second and screamed:

"Hey guys! We are not going to die after all!"

The German Luftwaffe (Air forces) came to the rescue in a very critical moment. When the German forces met the French forces started a second battle for Rome. Over three million French, Two million German and a million Italian soldiers were involved in the battle. There were explosions, blasts. There were bullets flying over Rome. Three hours later. Rome was in fires. The battle was over. German's and Italians won. It was a big victory. Everyone was happy. The hero of this battle was Lync. He kept a grenade from the battle with the Swedish. He threw it into a big tank where the general of the French army was. The tank blew.

The German army camp… Someone was putting a cast on someone's arm… It was Spectra putting the cast on Alice's arm. While putting in he asked:

"Are you sure you don't need a cast on your foot?"

"No, no, I think it is not broken."She said moving her right foot." By the way, you were amazing in the battle Spectra."

"Please, call me Keith." He said smiling.

"What?"

"Yes, that is my real name."

"Ok."

Meanwhile Shun, Lync, Klaus (he came with the Germans) were discussing there next steps.

"You think that we must attack France?"Lync asked.

"Yes, they are weaker than all of our enemies."Klaus answered.

"I think we must attack Norway. They are the weakest. Because their fuel supplies ended their economics are low. That is why we must attack them." Shun suggested.

"Let's ask Spectra. He could give an advice."Lync said.

"Let's go!"Shun said and they all went to find Spectra. When they saw him he was with Alice, talking and laughing.

"What the Hell is going on!"They all screamed, but because they were far Spectra could not hear him.

"Let's spy on them." Lync said.

Shun and Klaus nodded. They started to spy on them. Shun and Klaus were angered when Alice called Spectra Keith. Shun couldn't wait and called Spectra:

"Hey Spectra, we need you for a moment."

Spectra came. They started to discuss the plan of attack. Spectra said:

"Hold your horses. We can not attack yet. We must defend ourselves from attacks of our enemy and make our military potential stronger. I called the Vestalian armies. They will arrive in two years or so. Only then we can normally attack our enemy."

"He's got the point. We can't attack after all what happened."Klaus said.

"Wait a second!" Lync interrupted. "What happened to Gus and Myline?"

"The hospital was turned to a burning hell; there was no way I could save them."Spectra said sadly. "Our enemies will pay for all what they have done. I guarantee you guys that we shall WIN!"

"And we'll do anything to help you."Shun said.

Meanwhile in Finland.

"General Johansson the doom machine is ready."A man in white coat said.

"Excellent. Now order to fully mobilize our army and conquer Russia once and for all. With our Swedish, French, Norwegian and Chinese allies will help us in this war. Our tanks will crush their forces, our planes will destroy their cities and our ships will capture all the ports making it impossible to reach Russia by sea. And show me the doom machine. I want to see it at work." The general commanded not knowing that he was being watched by Julie, who came to Finland on summer vacation. She did not know that his vacation will turn in to a nightmare that no one ever saw. The doom machine was a giant robot with many weapons. Julie called Alice, but instead of Alice Spectra answered the call:

"Hello."

"Who are you?"Julie asked.

"I am General Spectra Phantom. If you need Alice she is busy now. Try to call later."

"General, I've got very important news. Finland created a doom machine and mobilised all of its forces. Please tell Alice about it."

"She is the part of the Italian army so I know what will be our next step. And who are you?"

"My name is Julie and I am from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers."

"Yes, Shun told about me all of you. Come to Italy, Rome and tell us about what happened in Finland."

"Ok."Julie agreed.

Spectra turned off the bakupot. He told everything to Shun.

Julie flew to Italy with Marucho's plane. One day passed and she finally arrived to Rome. She was paralyzed with fear when she saw the city. But her guide explained her that it is in this condition after the battle, so she came down. After an hour she found Alice, Shun and ect.

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

All of our friends gathered in a restaurant. Because most of the gang was soldiers the food was free.

"So Julie what did you learn during your trip in Finland?" Shun asked.

"An evil and nuts general named Johansson has built a doom machine! It can destroy everything in its way in matter of seconds." Julie answered.

"Ha! Nothing that Spectra couldn't handle. One time we built one to kill all Baku…"Lync wanted to say.

"Ohm! As we were saying that this task is not hard as it looks." Spectra interrupted.

"What you wanted to blow up the Bakugan?"Julie yelled at him.

"Long story… I hope that The Resistance didn't save…"He said and suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence. He noticed that everyone was looking at him so he had to think quickly. "As soon as we win this war we'll stop the destruction of Bakugan in New Vestroya., because we shall have a place to live."

"You'd better. Let's go back to the real talk. And what is your plan Spectra?" Klaus asked.

"This is really bad. The only thing that we can do is send a Kamikaze…"He wanted to say but Klaus interrupted:

"Already tried it on Poland and it didn't help."

"Ok then. I knew that this time will come and I must use this to save us. Masquerade…"Alice wanted to say but Klaus interrupted again:

"No, that would not work either. How can one man help the army? I agree he will be more powerful than you but it won't give us any help." Everyone offered their ideas but Klaus kept interrupting them with his replics.

There was a television in the restaurant. It was on a music channel but suddenly there appeared a news program. The newsman said:

"Breaking news! Russia capitulated after the explosion in Pskov. But the war is still not over. Turkey has joined us in battle against this aggression. If the USA joins the war there might be a possibility of nuclear war. But the ambassador of Italy in USA said that they are still neutral and they'll take part in the war if actions will be taken against them."

"O-o, I think our condition got worse. But Turkey is willing to help us so we might have a chance to defend ourselves."Spectra said.

"The situation got out of hands. We go on the way of treachery" Lync offered

"Are you nuts?"Everyone yelled at him.

"Never mind."

"I know a guy that can help us."Alice said. "He's name is Vladislav and he is one of the Russian resistance leader in Italy. He has a strong army. My grandfather helped him when the Meritocratic Opposition lost."

"Who is the Meritocratic Opposition?"Julie asked.

"They are a huge group of people that started the civil war. They say that the most talented people must rule the country. They are very powerful and dangerous people. But their ideology is pretty good."

"So let's go find Vladislav."Spectra said.

"You two go we must stay in the city to protect it."Klaus said."The enemies will be back in a day or two. And where is this guy?"

"Parma."Alice answered" We'll be going now."

Spectra and Alice went to Parma. Others went back to camp. Shun and Klaus were talking:

"Listen! We can't let Alice go with that freak."Shun whispered.

"You are right. But we can't leave our positions." Klaus said.

"She called him Keith, remember?"Shun said angrily.

"I wish we could do something…"Klaus agreed.

Suddenly an alarm rang. Here were several planes in the sky. Klaus sat in his plane and flew towards them. Other German planes followed him. He started to shoot at those planes. Shun, Julie and Lync sat on a plane with three seats. A huge battle in the sky began. Klaus took down three planes, Shun took down seven planes. Soon it was revealed that they were British planes. The situations started to get worse and worse every passing second. Meanwhile in a car that was heading to the south:

"Keith, is there a radio in this car?"Alice asked Spectra.

"Yes there is."He answered and turned it on.

"The Great Britain declared war to Italy. What are the chances of victory? Is there still hope for us? Yes there is, so said Colonel Shun Kazami. But everything else is unknown for us" The radio announced.

"And from where do you know Vladislav?"Spectra asked.

"That is not of your business!"She answered blushing.

"O! I get it, ha-ha-ha." Spectra said smiling.

He car was going very fast because the road was straight and there was no other cars on the road. Suddenly they saw something in front of them. Spectra stopped the car.

"What is that?"Alice asked.

"It is a weapon of some sort. Let's put it in the back of the car and continue our trip."Spectra answered and sat in the car. They continued their trip.

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

Spectra was going very fast. There were many hills and fields. On one of them was written:" The End Is Near." Alice looked at it and was frightened. Spectra stayed calm although deep in his heart he was frightened too. He said:

"Let's cheer ourselves with heavy-metal rock." Spectra tuned on the radio and accidentally put it on the new radio station called "Music of World War 3." First an electric guitar played, and then the song started:

"The winds are blowing.

The Planes are flowing

In the sky.

O you cursed war!

Why did you start oh why?"

Spectra saw some French war ships in the sky which were about to launch a bomb. Mean while the heavy-metal rock started to play very loud:

"The bomb is coming.

The people are dying!

The birds are flying away!"

Spectra started to drive in very high speed. The first bomb did not hit them. There were about to launch a enormous bomb. Spectra stopped the car.

"What are you doing?"Alice screamed.

"There is no hope anymore. It doesn't matter how fast I drive the nuclear explosion will destroy all in this area!"He said calmly.

"What? No it cannot be!" Alice started to cry. Spectra looked at the thing they found and noticed that it was a small rocket. He took it from the back of the car and launched in to the war ship. It hit the bomb that the ship was about to launch. It exploded. Spectra saw how the explosion was growing and sat into the car and went 200 mph.

"Hang on Alice! This might get a bit rough!"Spectra shouted.

"A-a-a-a-a…"Alice screamed.

The explosion was getting closer and Spectra was driving faster.

"Come on, baby, go faster!" Spectra yelled on the car.

"What is that?!"Alice screamed pointing on a big crack on the road.

"I think we are going to fall!"Spectra screamed. "Hang on!"

The car fell into the crack.

"Alice, Are you ok?"

"I think so…"She answered."Spectra you're my hero!"

"Well I just…"Spectra said." Hey who is that?"

Spectra saw someone. He noticed that the guy he saw was a cyborg. He recognized him. It was Gus. He called him:

"Hey, Gus!"

He turned his face to him. The most of it was still human. Only his left eye was replaced with a computer which was similar to human's eye. Gus launched his rocket engines on his back and appeared near Spectra in few seconds. He said:

"Hello master Spectra."

"Gus what happened to you?!"Spectra and Alice asked at the same time.

"After what happened in Rome I escaped from the ruins of the hospital with the help of an Italian scientist. After we came to his lab he replaced my smashed body parts with new cybernetic ones."Gus answered with a half-robot voice."I was getting back from Parma. There was an assassination of an organization called the Meritocratic Opposition. I needed to stop the assassins. When I caught and killed them I found that they were from Sweden."

"They must have known about the civil war in Russia! What are we going to do now?"Spectra asked angrily.

"I can't believe that happened! We were looking for this organization."Alice said.

"Let's go back to Rome then. We mustn't waste our time here in the middle of nowhere. The car is not damaged seriously. "Spectra suggested. All three of them sat in the car and began their trip back.

_Meanwhile in Rome…_

A portal from New Vestroya opened and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance came to Earth. But Drago used all his power that is why they couldn't come back. When they found Shun, Lync, Julie and Klaus Dan began yelling at them:

"You betrayers! How could you join forces with the Vexos! They wanted to destroy all Bakugan!"

"Before you start a Bakugan battle may I explain the situation on earth?"Lync suggested.

"No you backwater scum!"Ace yelled at him.

Suddenly Gus, Spectra and Alice arrived.

"Alice, not you too!" Marucho said.

"STOP THIS INSTANTLY!" Spectra screamed. "Let me explain! After Shun's betrayal we appeared in the desert. He found shelter for us. After that he asked us a favor to save Russia. Russia was attacked by Scandinavian countries. We lost the battle for Moscow and came to Rome! And we are in the middle of a world war! Now we have a more serious matter to attempt to!"

"WHAT?!"The whole Resistance was surprised.

"All of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers are here except Runo. I wonder where she is."Dan noticed.

"I think she is in Germany. In a city called Potsdam."Julie added.

"Oh no! This is bad. She is in trouble."Klaus said. "The city was just attacked!"

"We must go to Germany and fast!" Dan shouted.

"This time we are against Poland. But all of us can't go there."Klaus said. "I want to go but I need to control the German army here. I'll write an order and you will be able to control part of the German army."

"I shall go!"Lync said.

"No I'll go!"Dan started to argue with Lync. Klaus sent them both.

_To be continued… next Battle for Potsdam. DanXRuno. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Meanwhile in Potsdam…_

Runo was resting in the park, when she suddenly heard an explosion. Then she saw many planes in the sky. They started to bomb the city. Runo ran away. She was running until she used all of her energy. She fell on the ground. She tried to stand up but instead of her legs she felt something heavy. Then everything turned white. She woke up in a prison. There were few Polish soldiers. She asked them:

"Could anyone tell me why I am behind bars?"

The soldiers didn't say anything and hit her. She fell and began to cry. An hour passed she was looking from the window when she saw the German army.

Dan and Lync were on their tank. They were not talking to each other. Lync was preparing a plan for the liberation of Potsdam. Dan was in his dreams. He was thinking about Runo. Suddenly Lync interrupted:

"We are in Potsdam now. Look at my plan here: our forces surround the city a huge battle begins. Your mission is to free the prisoners from the city prison. Runo must be in there. I'll command the main army to free the city. Let's begin."

Dan nodded and got out of the tank with Lync. Lync gave Dan a battalion for freeing the prisoners. Lync commanded his troops to attack. A huge battle began. After the east part of the city was freed from the enemy Lync said to Dan:

"Go and free your friend. The coast is clear."

Dan with two hundred soldiers entered the prison building. Other one hundred and fifty stayed outside to guard the entrance. Dan took a Kalashnikov gun and went up stairs. He saw Runo being beat by soldiers. He screamed:

"You monsters!"

He shot at them. They ran away because their weapons did not work. Dan quickly ran to Runo and sat on his knees.

"Runo are you ok?"He asked.

"My foot…"Runo whispered "It hurts. I think they hit it with the back of their gun and broke it."

"Come on. I'll carry you."Dan said and took her on his arms.

Meanwhile Lync was battling a Polish tank division. He thought:

"I think Dan is having a bad time like me."

But Dan freed all of the prisoners. And they were heading to Rome with Runo. His battalion rejoined the army. On the way back to the plane Runo said:

"You can put me down now. I think I can walk."

"Oh no, you are still hurt. You mustn't walk."

"Hey, you are enjoying this, aren't you?"Runo said blushing and smiling. Suddenly they heard an explosion. After the explosion a laugh came and words:

"We are the winners!"

Dan knew that was Lync. Dan called him and said:

"Lync, everything is done?"He asked.

"Yes, the operation was a success!"Lync answered "You two go ahead. I'll follow you."

"Ok. We are on our way."Dan said. Runo and Dan entered a plane. The plain rose from the ground and flew.

"Let's see your trauma." Dan said.

"No, everything is ok."She said and blushed again.

"Why not? Maybe you need first aid?"Dan asked and wanted to take off her shoe, Runo wanted to help him and their faces met. They both blushed and turned their faces to different places and did not say a word for two hours. Their faces were red like tomatoes. Their hands were covered in cold sweat and their legs were shaking. Dan never expected this feeling inside of him. Runo never expected it too. It was like a fairytale to both of them. But this feeling was interrupted by a call. It was Lync on the phone. He saw Runo and blushed. The good thing for Lync was that Dan and Runo could not see him.

"Yes Lync, what do you want? "Dan asked."I'm sorry that we took the old phone. It doesn't have many features as the new Phone-4000. So we can't talk much."Dan said

"No problem. I just wanted to ask how are you two."

"We are fine, only Runo's foot is hurt."

"Did you call a doctor?"

"A doctor in the middle of a deadly battle? You're funny." Runo said and laughed. Dan was angered and said:

"There are several problems in our phone."He turned the phone off.

Soon they arrived to Rome and joined their friends. Runo didn't knew Lync by face but Lync knew her better that anyone else's from the humans.

_In the next chapter…_

A professional killer joins the team from USA. Who is this killer no one knows until a certain girl from the Brawlers recognizes him.


	11. Chapter 11

New-York… USA…

New-York became a dangerous place after a professional killer called K-J-K came. Nor the police neither the army could stop him. He wore a black close, a black mask and a black smoking loaded with weapons. He was sent to Rome to kill a person called Antonio Solo who was a criminal. K-J-K went to Rome. When he first came he saw a destroyed city. Meanwhile Alice was in the airport waiting for a supply plane from Baku. Azerbaijan joined the war on Italy's side that is why it was sending supplies to Rome.

K-J-K's plane landed near Alice. Its door opened and K-J-K got out. When he saw Alice he recognized her. He said:

"Hello Alice. Long time no see."

"Hello, who are you? And how do you know me?"Alice asked politely. She thought "I think I know him. If only he took off his goalie mask I could be sure who he is."

"It is none of your business. I just know you Alice and that is all that you need to know."

"Do you know you are in the middle of a warzone? And there is no way back from here except generals and colonel's?"

"What? This is not happening! I was send here to kill a criminal! He's name is Antonio Solo."

I've got news for you. He was found dead after a battle. And I see you are a professional killer.

"I am an assassin!"

"I don't want to admit this but we need an assassin in our special army."

"That sounds good. If I join the army and if we win the war I can save myself from the police!"

"This won't be easy. China declared war to our little alliance!"

"One time I had a Chinese girlfriend. Alas she betrayed me."

"And what was her name?"

K-J-K said her name by accident:

"Chan Lee."

Alice was shocked. She didn't expect to hear this name from a professional killer.

"I know you! Long time no see Joe."She said and smiled.

Joe didn't say anything he took his mask off and said:

"Don't say anything to the rest of the brawlers."

Alice nodded.

Joe looked like Montparnasse from "Les miserables". Alice thought of that too, she kind of found Joe attractive but not as much as Spectra and Shun.

Joe was a cold hearted person. But the ice melted when Joe talked to Alice.

_Meanwhile…_

Lync was sent there to help the Turkish army battle the Chinese army…

Dan was sent to north Italy to battle the French invaders…

Klaus was sent to USA to negotiate…

Spectra was in the most dangerous zone of war –Conquered Russia

Julie, Mira, Ace, Baron, Runo and Gus went to help the people of Montenegro to defeat Serbia.

Only Shun and Alice were left in Rome. Soon Joe joined them. Joe didn't stay for a long time. He was in his thoughts. He was thinking about his assassinations. He was too embarrassed to tell about them to anyone. But he told one of them to Alice. And that day he mysteriously disappeared. It happened like this:

Joe was in a park. He was in bad mood. Suddenly he met Alice on the way. She asked:

"What is bothering you?"

"My victims! I see now that I was wrong. My last victim was…." Joe said and suddenly stopped.

"Who?"

"You'll freak out when you hear this. It was Chan Lee."

"WHAT? YOU KILLED HER?"Alice got read like a tomato from anger. You…you monster! You don't belong here!"

"You are right. I need to get away from here as far as possible."

"Leave! The next supply plane will arrive in a few minutes. Leave!"

Suddenly Joe started to cry.

"I can't live with this quilt any longer! I killed so much people! I don't deserve to live in this world! I ruined my whole life! No…no…no…." Joe was in tears he was hit on his head 20-30 times.

"Joe?"Alice said quietly and put her hand on his shoulder.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! You are a good girl Alice. You mustn't speak to people like me! I killed over 30 people! I even killed someone who is related to you…"

"W…w…w…who?"

"I launched a missile at your grandfather's lab when the Swedish army attacked. I don't deserve to live!"

Alice was in a shock. One of her friends killed her grandfather. He was also a criminal who is very angered for his actions. She just couldn't handle the stress and fell unconscious. When she woke up Joe wasn't near…


	12. Chapter 12

It was told before that Lync was in Turkey. There were several problems with some Neo-Nazis and in the country. They captured Erzurum and Van in alliance with China and Iran. So Lync was sent to the east of the country. It was very hot in there but Lync wasn't very uncomfortable. He knew this was not a game it was a serious operation. He prepared for battle. The Chinese army was the main helpers of the Nazis Iran soldiers just came for support. The two armies were ready to fight each other.

"Attack!"Lync commanded. The Turkish army began their attack. One of the most horrifying battles started.

First the infantry started to shoot and then tanks came in to action. Soon the planes joined the battle. Lync was shooting at the enemy soldiers better than all other soldiers. He didn't miss any enemy soldiers and tanks with his bazooka. After the shooting stopped he took a photo from his pocket. It was photo of Runo. He said to himself: "I'm fighting here for her! For her future!"

Suddenly a bullet hit his arm. The blood fell on the photos. Lync was angered:

"Hey you idiotic soldiers! How dare you shoot at me! Eat a grenade!"He threw a grenade at the enemy and it exploded.

The battle took over 8 hours and finally it was over. Lync's army won. After one day they liberated Van and two days later there was another battle. This battle was with the participation of Finnish army. General Johansson took part in that battle. Lync's spies showed the generals plan on their video camera.

"They don't stand a chance against me. I'll launch a nuclear bomb on the capital while the army is busy. It'll be their last battle. No one can stop my conquest! My allies shall crush them! They don't know what they are dealing with. Even their latest technology can't stand against the "Wastelander"!"

"What is the "Westlander"?" Lync asked.

"It is a doomsday device. I could turn any place to a wasteland!"One of the spies answered.

"Where is the device?"

"It is in the east of Diyarbakir! No one would volunteer to stop it! Because if someone destroys it, he will be destroyed himself."

Suddenly someone came in and said:

"I'll do it!"

"Who are you?"Lync asked.

"My name is Joe Brown!"

"I could just shoot in you for listening to us. But if you want to be a volunteer everything changes! When the battle starts you must sneak in Diyarbakir to the east side of the city. According to the information of my spies there is a tunnel that leads to the "Wastelander"."

"I'll do my best."

"The whole earth depends on you!"

Joe nodded. The battle started and Joe started executing his mission. Meanwhile Lync was in the middle of a battle.

Joe sneaked in to the city; he killed twelve soldiers on his way without being spotted. His next step was to go to the east side of it. He dressed as an Iran soldier and got in the hole without anyone noticing him. There was a maze leading to the "Wastelander". Finally he reached it and called Lync:

"I am near the device, now what?"Joe asked.

"I gave you a grenade; put it to the petrol tank which is situated on the head of the device. You'll have only 5 seconds to get out of the maze. But this is impossible. So you'll probably die." Lync answered.

"I'm not afraid of death! I did many bad things in my life so I have to be destroyed and leave this world once and for all!"

"Is it your final decision?"

"Yes it is! Tell Alice that I had feelings towards her. You know those three words, do you?"

"Yes, I'll tell her."Lync was surprised when he found out that Joe knew Alice. "You know you can call off the mission."

"No, Alice will never forgive me for what I said!"

_Meanwhile in Rome…_

Doctor Michael came to Rome. He found Alice.

"Grandfather, I thought you were killed by Joe!" Alice hugged him and began to cry.

"Killed? The boy saved my life!"Doctor Michael answered.

"WHAT? Impossible! He said that he killed you!"

"It is one of his tricks. He needed you out for his escape. So he told you that horrible lie to make you pass out. "Shun commented. " Nothing strange about that"

"Let's contact Lync, maybe Joe is in Turkey."Alice said.

She called Lync:

"Hello Lync."

"Hello Alice."Lync answered nervously.

"What happened? You seem pretty nervous."

"W…We are in a middle of a battle…Yes that is the reason."

"No Lync, there is something else you're hiding."

Suddenly an explosion was heard near Lync's battle area.

"What happened?"Alice asked worriedly.

"Alice, I have some bad news for you. You know Joe Brown right?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO JOE?"Alice yelled.

Lync didn't say anything. It was very silent.

Alice turned red:

"What happened to him?" She yelled again.

Lync answered:

"He saved us by destroying himself… He said he had feelings towards you. You know the three words…"

"What… no… I don't feel so good…" Alice dropped the phone.

"Alice, what is wrong?"Lync asked. "I shouldn't have told her that. Well, Joe is a hero. I should do something for his honor. Maybe a monument? We'll see"

After two days Lync's army kicked out the Nazis and other soldiers out of the country. The enemy retreated to Iran. A period of temporary peace started in Turkey. Lync ordered to build a monument for Joe.

General Johansson when retreating said:

"Curse you imbeciles! I'll get you next time!" He seemed very angry. But it seemed he had another plan.

Rome… Cemetery …

Joe was buried in Rome. Hundreds of people came to his funeral. Alice was crying all day. Shun didn't cry. Only one tear fell from his eye. Runo and Julie returned from Montenegro to participate in the funeral. After the funeral it started to rain.

_Next in Under fire:_

Death of Ace and Mira. Romans and tragedy.


	13. Chapter 13

"Retreat!"That was the word in Montenegro's military bases. The situation was critical. Serbian soldiers with the help of other hostile countries surrounded the whole country. Our heroes which fought in Montenegro sat on a plane and flew back to Rome. During the flight Gus was reading everyone's name:

"Runo."

"Present."

"Julie."

"Present."

"Baron."

"Present."

The turn came to Ace and Mira. They weren't in the plane.

"Oh no, where are our two colonels? This is bad. Runo report where are colonel Ace and colonel Mira?"

"They appear to be in Berane which was surrounded by Serbian army." Runo answered.

"You mean they are partly dead."Gus commented.

_Meanwhile in Berane…_

Ace and Mira were in an office of the captain of Berane. They were talking to the captain about the situation.

"What could we do to stop the invasion of the town? There must be a way!" Mira said to the captain.

"Yes, I agree with her captain. We must do something."Ace added.

"The situation is critical. Our city was isolated from the world. We can't do anything. We don't have contact with the main base or any other bases. We can't retreat because we are surrounded from land and the air. There is no hope for us."The captain said.

"Hmm…I think there is a way but it is risky. If I and Mira could assassinate the general and some colonels I think we can save the people of Berane. The enemy troops will be weakened and our army could break through."Ace suggested.

"That is an idea. It is better to try than to wait our death."Mira agreed.

"Ok than begin the job!" The captain said.

Ace and Mira began executing their mission. They took their snipers and went to enemy territory. It was very difficult because Serbian soldiers had a technology that shows where the enemy is. It was controlled by a satellite. Every soldier had a small screen on their arm which showed the enemy. They could use the satellite to throw laser beams on selected enemies. But this function was new and that is why there were no rights to use it until the command of the general. The first three hours went normally. Ace and Mira silently and fast passed through the soldiers. Suddenly they found themselves in an ambush. The Serbian soldiers surrounded them. It was a dangerous situation. The only thing that was left for Ace and Mira is to fight until they die. Lucky for them one of the soldiers used the laser beam. The satellite malfunctioned and exploded. The laser beams shot the half of Serbian army near Berane. Other soldiers were lucky for staying in their barracks. The screens on Serbian soldiers stopped working. Ace and Mira escaped. After one hour there were in general's residence. Ace saw the general in his office. He aimed at him his sniper. Suddenly a part of the satellite fell on the roof and the roof fell on Mira's legs. She screamed wildly.

"Mira! !" Ace screamed and began to help get her out of the roof pieces. "Come on Mira, breathe in and breath out…I'll get you out in no time."

"Ace, wait… I think I won't make it. You have to kill the general. Before that I want to tell you something. I love you. I wanted to say that to you after the mission, but now… "Mira said with a weak voice.

"Mira I love you too. But be strong! Don't die!"

"Sorry Ace… I think I lost too much blood. Goodbye… Thank you for opening to me too… Ahhh!"

"Mira, speak to me, Mira! No, you monsters! You killed Mira!"Ace screamed and took a bomb from his pocket. It was a small bomb but with big power. It usually was used from a plane because it could blow up everything in two miles. He activated the bomb…

All who were less two miles from the explosion had an "ULTIMATE EXPLOSION K.O.". In other words they were destroyed.

The news about the explosion reached the main military base of Montenegro after an hour came news about the victory in Berane. And the retreat command was off. The Italian and German armies that retreated were sent back to Montenegro fur further operation.

The news about Ace and Mira was heard around the whole world.

Shun said to Alice after hearing the news:

"This story is very sad. But in on the other side they are heroes. After the war we shall build their monuments!"

"Yes you are right."Alice agreed. "If it weren't for them Serbia would have conquered Montenegro."

"That is not the only thing that could have happened. If Serbia conquers Montenegro in can send many of its soldiers to Rome and that will be a problem. Now I have huge plan for next week. We shall attack People's Republic Austria."

"But why, Isn't Austria Neutral?"

"A lot of things happened in 2015: Fall of NATO, European Union and Revolutions in most of the European countries which turned them to communist states and dictatorships. Asian communists united to an alliance which is now after us. Yes many things happened that year. Everyone thought that the world war could start that year. But it started this year. It was kind of sudden. Yes and Austria is not neutral any longer! They are a threat to us! We shall attack the country next week and in the end of this month it shall be completely liberated from its wicked leaders and join our side. And after two weeks it can send us about 40000 soldiers and after 2 month a million soldiers and military units. This is going to help us in upcoming battles."

_Next…_

_The Liberation of Austria._


	14. Chapter 14

Spectra's idea of defense didn't work. Shun thought that attack is the best defense. Operations in Montenegro, Turkey and Russia were just liberation acts. But Shun's plan of invading Austria was a plan of attack. Shun's and Lync's divisions advanced to the north of Italy and united with Dan's division. Alice came along with them. Everyone was ready for battle. Shun began his speech:

"Soldiers! Today is a big day; we are going to free Austria from the evil dictatorship and make it an ally! We'll grow powerful after its invasion. True, it won't be easy, France has many bases there. But we have an ally! It is Germany that will help us in this operation. So soldiers let's defeat our enemy!"

After the speech the Italian army went towards the borders of Austria. The invaded a few small towns and went towards Innsbruck. The invasion of the city is a signal to the German army to move towards Wien.

A huge battle began in Innsbruck. The Austrian and French armies were no match for the Italian army. But war is war. It costs lives.

Shun, Dan, Lync and Alice split up. Alice, Dan and Lync went to fight the French army; Shun went to fight the Austrian army. Lync, Alice and Dan were very skilled. Their training paid off in the battle. Lync was throwing grenades, Alice was shooting at the enemy with a machinegun, Dan was destroying enemy tanks and other technology.

Everything was going as planned. But suddenly Lync saw that a French soldier was going to shoot Alice. He yelled:

"Alice, look out!"

The soldier wanted to shoot Alice but Dan which was near the soldier jumped in front of his gun in time.

"Ah…"Dan shouted and fell on the ground like a deadly wounded eagle. He was covered in blood. Alice was trying to wake him up.

"Wake up Dan, don't die please!"Alice was crying.

Dan woke up and said his last words:

"I lived a short life, but it was full of adventures… I've been to New Vestroya, saved the world…Ah…Alice, tell Runo that I…Ah…I love her…Ah…" Dan closed his eyes forever. Lync came that time and asked:

"How is he?"

"He's dead!"Alice screamed.

"We shouldn't have attacked Austria in the first place!"Lync said angrily.

"We must avenge his death!"Alice shouted and threw a grenade on a tank. The tank exploded and killed many enemy soldiers, including the soldier that killed Dan.

Despite the fact that Dan died Innsbruck was conquered. Shun planned to stay in Innsbruck and wait for backup. Alice and Lync came to his temporary headquarters.  
Shun asked:

"What happened? You both look saddened with something."

"You know Dan, right?"Lync asked.

"That is a stupid question. Of course I do!"Shun answered taking a sip of water.

"He is no longer alive!"Alice cried.

"What? No!"Shun yelled and dropped his glass.

"Where is his body?"Shun asked.

"We buried him after the battle in Innsbruck cemetery."

"Let's go there now!"Shun commanded.

"What will we say to the others?"Lync asked.

"Runo won't take it if she hears about this!"Alice said wiping her tears.

"You are right…"Lync agreed.

"Everyone must know the truth!"Shun disagreed.

"Why must you be so cruel?"Alice asked angrily.

"Because this is a serious matter! A general died! It'll be soon on the news."Shun yelled.

"If you didn't attack Austria Dan wouldn't have died at the first place!"Alice yelled.

"Now it is my fault?"Shun asked and stood up from his chair.

"Yes, I agree with Alice. You attacked Austria and didn't listen to Spectra!"Lync protested.

"Show me his grave and then we shall talk!"Shun commanded. Alice and Lync showed him the grave.

Alice began to cry and Lync began to cheer her up. Shun looked at Dan's grave and tears fell from his eyes. He said through his tears:

"We shall avenge his death! We shall destroy our enemy!"

Suddenly Runo called Shun. Shun answered:

"Hello Runo…"  
"Don't tell her!"Alice and Dan screamed.

"Tell me what?"Runo asked.

"We have a very big tragedy. But I think you wouldn't want to know about it."Shun answered quietly.

"To whom this grave belongs to?"Runo asked when she saw a grave behind Shun.

"Don't tell her I said!"Lync yelled like crazy.

"It is Dan's grave…"Shun answered and began to cry.

_To be continued…  
Runo's reaction. _

_The invasion of Austria continues._


	15. Chapter 15

Spectra interrupted Runo's transmission and said to Shun:

"Sorry for the interruption but it wasn't wise to attack. It is pointless to fight in Russia now. I'm returning to Rome and we'll discuss an important theme."

"Ok, we are coming back." Shun said and then turned to Lync: "You and Alice continue the operation I must go back to Rome."

Lync agreed. Shun rode to Rome on a tank. He arrived after ten hours. It was pretty dark. The only thing Shun could see is crying Runo, Spectra staring at her and Julie calming her down. Finally Spectra turned around and said to Shun:

"Are you happy now? I said we must defend ourselves before attacking. We maybe almost liberated Austria, but we lost many lives. If anything is wrong with Mira, I'll write a letter to the President."

"Do you think my actions are wrong? No, they are not! Don't you see? We are stronger than ever!" Shun complained.

"Actually, Spectra, Mira died in Montenegro."

"What? You supported a small country without any reason? And you killed my sister? You are going to pay for all the things you've done!" Spectra said and turned around. "You are not the person I once knew."

"I agree with him!" Julie said. "Because of you Dan died!"

"Because of me? He didn't react in time!" Shun argued.

"You monster!"

"This is a time of war Julie; losses are very common things."

"…"

Spectra said:

"This is not over Shun; you won't get away with this."

Suddenly Alice called Shun before he could say something:

"Shun, we have bad news! France attacked us from the back. We are losing!"  
"Generalissimos Pier de Voiture, the Military Leader of France is here." Lync screamed from behind.

"This is bad…Use our Emergency Plan XVVZE # 12345." Shun commanded.

"Are you mad? That plan is dangerous! You know what could happen to them?" Spectra yelled and too the phone from Shun's hand. "Alice, retreat, we can't risk losing all of our forces."

"But…"Alice wanted to say but Spectra yelled:

"NOW!"

Lync commanded the army to retreat…

"What did you do? We almost conquered, I mean liberated Austria." Shun yelled.

Suddenly some men came to Shun and said:

"General Shun Kazami, by the order of the Tribunal you are under arrest."

Shun killed the men, sat on a plane which was near him and flew to Finland.

Runo fainted from all the excitement. She was brought to a hospital. The doctor said that she is going to stay in the hospital for a while.

Everyone went to their rooms and tents. No one spoke… it was quiet like in a graveyard.

_The next day…_

Spectra rose from his bed and stared at the wall. Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" Spectra commanded.

Alice came in.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Spectra asked.

"What happened to Shun?" She asked worriedly.

"He is a traitor." Spectra said in anger.

"Keith, I know you have issues with him. But it wasn't his fault! War is war and deaths happen often. Don't you see how many successful operations we did in Montenegro, Turkey and Poland? Those countries are now our allies! We are stronger now!"

"Hmph… Don't you see if we didn't attack all our friends and family would have been alive?"

"But…"

"In fact he is a traitor now. He flew to Finland you know? I know that because in all of our planes I put a spy camera!"

"Finland? How is that even possible?"

Suddenly Gus came in and pressed a button on his metal arm. A hologram came out. Shun with General Johansson appeared in front of their eyes:

"Hello, thanks to your friend I have all the information I need to destroy you."

"No!" Alice screamed and they heard an explosion.

"It looks like we are under attack!" Spectra said. "Prepare the army Gus! Move, move, move!"

Then Spectra stood up and got out from his room. Alice followed him.

Soon they were in front of the whole army. Spectra gave commands to the army and sat in to a tank.

"Don't forget us!" Alice and running towards the tank Lync said. They both got in the tank. After ten minutes a huge battle began. The soldiers surrounded the enemy. It looked like it was hopeless for the enemies. Spectra knew that something is suspicious about it. But there wasn't time to act because a huge air force attacked. There were planes from France, Finland, Iran, China and other hostile countries. It was sunny, but because of the planes it looked like twilight.

"HEADS UP!" Spectra yelled.

The planes bombed Rome… Everything was destroyed. Spectra's tank could take many hits and so they didn't explode. It looked like the rest of the Brawlers were killed.

"Wow that was some bombing." Lync complained

"Shun gave them important information." Alice said crying.

"I think we are the only ones left!" Spectra said.

"We lost the war! It is over!" Alice said.

"Do not lose hope! You forgot about the most powerful country in the world!" Spectra said.

"The US!" Lync and Alice said together.

"Exactly. We shall stay there until the rest of the Vestals arrive!" Spectra said and then commanded: "Alice, transport us to New-York!"

_To be continued…_

_Next… The traitor's attack._


	16. Chapter 16

Alice transported Lync and Spectra along with her to Washington despite the fact that Spectra had commanded to go to New York. They appeared near the white house. They appeared in front of the White House. Suddenly they saw a familiar face. It was Klaus! Spectra whispered to Alice:

"Tell me when we need to terminate this guy".

Alice didn't say anything and called Klaus:

"Hey Klaus! Come here".

Klaus ran towards them and hugged Alice. Lync sent a text message to Spectra:

"Kill him immediately".

Alice said:

"Klaus, Shun joined Finland. General Johansson got all the info he needed and destroyed Rome! Italy has fallen! Along with everyone! Everyone, except for us three warriors". Alice yelled through tears.

"Make it four. The US is still the most powerful country in the world. But the default of 2015 has weakened the country. But now it sells weapons to the world and recovering from the crisis. It is not willing to help anyone in this conflict. The current president Samuel Orwell Lancer decided to stay neutral…" Before Klaus could finish his story Spectra pushed him because someone threw a knife at him. Klaus shouted at Spectra:

"You jealous dog! How dare you push me?"

"You are right. I shouldn't have done that and let you get killed". Spectra said and evilly smiled.

"Look it is Shun!" Lync pointed at a familiar person who was jumping on buildings.

"I'll get him!" Spectra said and got on a small building as fast as a cat. Then he jumped on a higher building and a chase began. But Shun jumped down from a building in to a window. Suddenly a Finnish helicopter appeared in the sky. Shun jumped in it. The helicopter began to shoot at our heroes. It almost hit Lync, but it didn't because he ducked.

"I think he is here to assassinate us!" Alice noticed.

"I'm calling the police!" Klaus said and called the police.

The helicopter was now after Spectra. But he didn't lose confidence and defended himself from the shots. Finally a police helicopter came and unexpectedly shot the enemy. Shun took a parachute and jumped from the helicopter. He landed near Spectra. They began to fight. Shun took out a katana and attacked Spectra. But Spectra blocked his attack and took a gun. Shun looked at his face and said with anger:

"You'll going to pay for everything!"

"It was your fault Shun Kazami! You didn't wait for the arrival of Vestals! You killed our friends and family. The one who is going to pay is no one but you".

The police said:

"What are you waiting for? Kill the enemy! He is a Finnish terrorist!"

"Goodbye Shun Kazami!" Spectra said and shot Shun. Shun fell from the building. While he was falling Alice screamed:

"Shun, no!"

Shun fell and closed his eyes forever. Spectra got off the building. He said to his friends:

"Mission accomplished! The assassin is now history. Though he was once our friend. Let's honor his memory".

"I'm going to talk to the cops". Klaus said.

"So unfortunate for him…" Lync said and smiled.

Only Alice was in depression. She remembered all the time spent with Shun, what were they through during the war and she couldn't understand that he is now gone forever. She couldn't hold herself and began to cry.

"What are you crying about? Spectra LEGALY killed him". Lync tried to cheer Alice up.

"Lync, come here immediately!" Spectra called Lync angrily. When Lync came Spectra whispered:

"Do not say anything to her. Alice liked Shun before his treason. She didn't lose faith in him despite his betrayal".

Before Lync could open his big mouth Klaus came and announced:

"The US declared war to Finland! And it didn't join the Third World War!"

"But General Johansson is the main…" Alice wanted to say but Klaus interrupted:

"…cover"

"What do you mean?"

"You think a country such as Finland is the leader of the war? Don't say anything. Because it is not! France and China are the real deal. And they refused to help Finland. Those countries don't want to fight the US. So that means that Finland is on its own! Johansson is going down anf Finland is going to be a republic yet again!"

"Oh yeah!" Everyone Shouted.

_To be continued… _

_Next…_

_Operation "Thousand Lakes"._


End file.
